Kingdom Hearts: Mike's Tale
by kingdom nice
Summary: Mike's world has been destroyed by The Order Neos. Now he has to find his friends and Zoe! and while he's at it, Save other worlds from the same fate!
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts: Mike's Tale

Chapter 1: Mike's Dream

Since his victory at All Stars and getting Mal out of his mind for a while.  
>He kinda wanted more action. (Even if his friends and girlfriend didn't)<br>Mike also wanted to meet his old personalities back.

It was quite empty and quiet in his mind.  
>Since the sinking of the island.<br>He heard that Chris was finding a new island and contestants.

One Night he decided to go to sleep.  
>Thinking that it was going to be another sleepless night.<br>Not knowing that his wish was going to be true.

When he opened his eyes, he was falling.  
>But he didn't scream.<br>As he felt like air was slowing him down.

Bubble began to appear.  
>It was clear to Mike.<br>He was in the water.

But he wasn't drowning.  
>Mike wondered why he wasn't dead yet.<br>Then something glowed down below, surprising Mike.

There, he was standing on some kind of floor.  
>It was himself. Sleeping with a star on his left hand.<br>In the background was the old island.

Three stars surrounded him, then backing away.  
>All three transformed into weapons.<br>A sword, a shield an a wand.

"_Power gives you strength. Choose well." _called out a voice  
>Mike wonder who's voice it was.<br>It wasn't Chester, Vito, Svetlana or Montana.

And it definitely isn't Mal.  
>He couldn't know which to choose one.<br>"Eenie Meany Mieny moe!" He called out.

He chosed the sword. And it instantly disappeared.  
><em>"Now, choose which one to give up." <em>The voice called out again.  
>Mike sighed not knowing which to pick.<p>

He went back and forth. Not sure which to pick up.  
>Not knowing that his shoe laces began to untie.<br>Mike tripped, and hit hard on one of the pedestals.

And the wand fell off. Forcing Mike to give up the wand.  
><em>"You chose the power of the warrior, and gave up the power of the mystic."<br>_Mike looked around, still wondering where the voice was.

The Winner of Total Drama All Stars noticed something.  
>The platform he was on was disappearing from the darkness.<br>Mike was scared. Not moving at all.

The darkness had gotten to him.  
>And thus made Mike falling down again.<br>Not knowing where he was falling next.

The next platform he landed on had a picture of Zoey.  
>Here, she looked worried.<br>Between her was Mike himself and Mal.

Was Zoe still worried that he was still Mal?  
>But before he could think more, a bunch of shadowy monsters appeared<br>The teen couldn't know what to do, until the same sword appeared in his hands.

One of the creatures leaped up, trying to attack Mike.  
>The teen waved his sword franticly.<br>Trying to get the creature away.

A few bonks on the head, and a slash.  
>The creature disappeared.<br>As Mike slashed a creature or two, he had gotten the hang of it.

Mike sighed, wondering what's going to happen next.  
>Some steps appeared out of nowhere.<br>Going to another place.

The next floor showed something else.  
>It was Chris holding something.<br>He was holding a key-like weapon.

The host was looking at the background.  
>Which had other key-like weapons on the ground.<br>Along with a beam of light.

As Mike went to the beam of light something happened.  
><em>"Even if the Shadows control you..."<em> The voice called out again.  
>He looked back, noticing his shadow was getting bigger.<p>

The bigger it got the more intimidating it became.  
><em>"You'll always find the light of your way"<br>_"If I want to get out of this dream...I'll have to fight." Mike said as he summoned his sword.

Mike dodged each punch and swung at he giant creature.  
>Whenever it punched the ground.<br>Some more creatures began to rise up the ground.

Thus making Mike distracted from the giant creature.  
>So the ex-multi personality teen slashed at them.<br>But it wasn't over.

As Mike saw a shadow over him.  
>He saw the giant creature over to crush him.<br>Luckily, he dodged it in time.

Mike got up on the creature's left arm.  
>And repeatedly stabbed the creatures' face.<br>It's roar was loud enough to make Mike fall.

The teen looked on at the creature as it was disappearing.  
>Mike thought it was going to be the end of the dream right there.<br>But that wasn't it, as an arrow of darkness was heading towards him.

When the arrow was about to hit him.  
>He instantly woke up.<br>"That was one weird dream..." He told himself.

Later, he was at the mall, still tired from the dream he had.  
>"Hey Mike." called out a voice.<br>He looked up, it was his girlfriend Zoey.

"Hey Zoey." He called out to her back.  
>Zoey looked at the tiredness of his eyes.<br>"Are you alright? You look exhausted." She told her boyfriend.

The MPD teen had rubbed his eyes.  
>Since his dream. He couldn't know what it was about.<br>"Sorry Zoey. I had a nightmare you'll wouldn't believe I've had." He told her.

Zoey smiled. "Try me."  
>Her kindness soothed his heart.<br>He then told her his dream.

Zoey began to worry about her boyfriend again.  
>"Mike is it Mal again?" She asked, hoping she will not see the evil side of her boyfriend again.<br>Mike shook his head. "I think that it's something from my past. But I don't know what it is..." he said as he rubbed his head.

Zoey kissed Mike on his forehead.  
>"To forget things like that, how about we go to the movies?" She asked him.<br>Mike nodded yes to that idea. Wanting to get the dream out of his head.

As soon as they went to the movie theater, they couldn't know which one to watch.  
>"Oh dear, so many movies..." Zoey said as she looked at some movies.<br>One of them was about a man trying to save the city from sharks in a tornado.

"I still think that movie is stupid." Mike spoke up.  
>Zoey agreed with him, "Want to see that movie?" she asked.<br>Pointing to a movie that's a reboot about a city destroying monster.

"Are you sure you want to see that?" Mike asked nervously.  
>Zoey wondered. "I hate to asked, but did Mal do something about a monster to you in the past?"<br>Mike told his girlfriend that pretty much when Mal first took over his body. They were in juvie.  
>Mal had thought about a monster and chased Mike around until his therapist had put Mal away for a while.<p>

"And that is the reason why I don't like Monster movies." he told Zoey.  
>Zoey laughed a little. "Mike, we can watch it together and conquer your fears." she told her boyfriend reassuringly.<br>Mike smiled, as they entered the theatre.

While getting their popcorn, they saw two twin sisters arguing.  
>But since it wasn't their business, they went to the movie.<p>

Right now, both Mike and Zoey were in the middle part of the movie to where the main character see one of the monsters face to face.  
>But right at the scene, Mike could of sworn he felt an earthquake.<br>And it wasn't from the movie.

Soon, the giant screen was ripped apart.  
>Revealing dark monsters, attacking people.<br>They all tried to run away from them.

Each time the monsters attacked the bystanders, something in the shape of a heart floated away.  
>Both Mike and Zoe tried to get away. But get away as they might, the creatures were there.<br>They were surrounded by the creatures. Zoey held her hand onto Mike's.

It wasn't until a hooded figure started to attack the creatures.  
>The figure had a strange weapon.<br>It looked like a giant key. Which intrigued Mike.

"Who...Are you?" Zoe asked the figure.  
>The figure turned to look at them.<br>"I'm nobody important, but a thanks could be good." he told them both.

Mike was about to thank the figure until another monster appeared.  
>"LOOK OUT!" He called out. Pointing towards the monster.<br>The figure was quick to get Mike and Zoe out of the way, and a flame came out of his weapon.

It destroyed the monster disintegrating it.  
>"How did you...?" Mike asked, but was given another weapon by the person.<br>He looked at the person, who ran ahead of them.

"I wish he could of stayed a little longer to explain this weapon." Mike said to himself.  
>But Zoe's scream caught him by surprise. She was being taken by the creatures.<br>"ZOE!" he called out to his girlfriend, trying to get to get her.

But the creatures blocked Mike's way,  
>"Get out of the way!" He shouted, getting ready to attack the creatures.<br>He slashed the blade's teeth at the creatures.

Mike followed the creatures who were carrying Zoe.  
>While killing some of there allies that were slowing him down.<br>Then out of a blue, he thought he saw Chris walking away.

But he thought to himself that it was some kind of mirage.  
>Since he dodged and jumped and attacked the creatures attacking him.<br>"Zoe!" Mike called out her girlfriend's name.

"Mike!" Zoe's voice called out.  
>He began to desperately run towards the source of her voice.<br>Mike thought in his head that the creature will pay if they hurt her.

Later, he saw Zoe and the creatures right next to a dark portal.  
>"Let Zoe go!" he called out, destroying a few of them.<br>But something knocked him on the head.

It was somebody in a dark purple raincoat.  
>The person's boots were violet.<br>But Mike somehow couldn't see the person's face.

"Do not interfere!" The person shouted in a deep male voice.  
>His hand now surrounded in a dark purple flame.<br>Mike feared for the worst for what was going to happen to him.

_"Hey! Don't die on us!" _Mike heard a voice.  
>He summoned his weapon. His weapon vanquished the flame.<br>"What gives you the right to take away my girlfriend and summoning these creatures!?" Mike called out to the hooded figures.

A female figure had summoned a crossbow and fired something at Mike.  
>But he couldn't dodge it in time as it stabbed him in the...arm.<br>"What the!?" All Mike could muster as his arm felt like it was sleeping.

More arrow like object were fired!  
>And they were aimed at Mike's legs and other arm.<br>"Mike!" Zoe cried out, trying to get out of one of her captor's grip.

The leader of the group walked towards him as he layed down, as the figure now looked down at him.  
>"Better stay out of our way..." the figure told him. grabbing his neck.<br>Mike began to choke from the figure's grip.

"It's best for you from not interfering the Order Neos' ways." the figure continued as he opened up a dark portal.  
>As Mike began to pass out from the lack of oxygen, the leader threw him into it.<br>"MIKE!" Were the last words he could hear Zoe's voice.

In another world, on top of a cliff, was some kind of building.  
>"Sire, Another world is taken from The Order Neos!" called out a female voice<br>Two people were overlooking the starry sky, as one star disappeared.

"I know, we are of desperate need of a new keybearer he was want them to stop!" said a male voice.

Mike thought he was gonna be lost forever in the darkness.  
>But he caught a glimpse of light getting near him.<br>Even if he could barely see, he thought he saw some kind of town or city.

Before passing out again.


	2. Chapter 2

Kingdom Hearts: Mike's Tale

Chapter 2: Moonlight Town

Zoey's screams were stuck in his head.  
>He had failed to rescue her in time.<br>But the mysterious figures stopped him.

Mike opened his eyes, thinking it'll all just be a dream.  
>The teen noticed he wasn't in his bed, but an alleyway!<br>"Where am I?" he asked as he walked out of the alley.

What he saw was not familiar with.  
>The town looked like it was renaissance Italy with a Modern day flair.<br>And the sky looked like it was beginning to be dark.

Mike groaned, his arm still bit numb from the battle.  
>He went to one of the citizens what the town was called.<br>"Well, looks like your new. Welcome to Moonlight town." a woman told him.

"Thanks." He said as he walked away. He decided to look around town.  
>He was at some kind of shopping district with a few restaurants.<br>But he still needed to find some answers.

As Mike walked, he began to feel that his arm was getting better.  
>He looked up ahead and saw a hill with a tall building.<br>"Maybe someone will tell me what happened." He told himself.

He wondered...Would it be faster if he could just use his gymnastics skills as Svetlana?  
>Mike Jumped up a few boxes and tried to get on a roof.<br>But Mike fell down, and scrapped his knees.

"What happened in that fight?" he said to himself.  
>But Mike continued to move on.<br>Following the path to the big building.

Meanwhile in some other place beyond Moonlight Town.

Zoey woke up, looking around for her surroundings.  
>She noticed she was in some kind of cell.<br>"Good, you're awake..." said a familiar voice.

One of the Order Neos had appeared out a dark portal.  
>Freaking Zoey out,<br>"What do you want from me?" she asked the figure.

The figure said nothing.  
>"Answer me!" Zoey angrily shouted.<br>This just made the figure laugh it off.

"Just so the vessel you call Mike can come to us..." he told her as he walked back into the portal.  
>Zoey was scared and walked to the corner.<br>Only to break down crying.

Back at Moonlight Town.

"How long is it to go to that building?" Mike asked himself.  
>He was getting tired, but continued to move on.<br>"Mike! Watch out!" he heard Cameron's voice.

He looked back as more creatures he saw from his world appear again.  
>"Not you guys again!" he shouted, summoning the weapon from before.<br>Mike just wanted to get to the building quickly as possible.

These creatures were different from the ones back at his world.  
>Those creatures were very tough.<br>Luckily, the creatures he was battling were weaker!

So he barely destroyed these ones.  
>"Mike! So glad you're okay!" Cameron's voice called out.<br>He turned around, and saw the bubble boy okay.

"Glad to see you too Cam." he said to him back.  
>He noticed that Cameron wasn't alone. He was with another person.<br>This young man had mostly dark blue clothing and shoes, and dark blond hair, light gold eyes, and what made him even more curious was that he had a tail at his butt!

"Who is this guy?" Mike asked Cameron.  
>The person coughed in annoyance.<br>"My name is Zidane!" the person told him.

"So what happened to you?" Mike asked the four eyed teen.  
><em>Cameron Explained that, while he was busy looking for something old to make something new.<em>  
><em>He heard some screams and saw a whole bunch of creatures he saw that weren't from a book.<em>

_Cameron tried to run a fast as he can, but a creature destroyed parts of the earth, and flinged him upwards to space_

"And that's how I woke up in this place!" Cameron told him.  
>Mike noticed that Cameron was extremely short with his explanation.<br>"Yes, I know what you're gonna say, it's mostly because of the creatures appearance." he told him.

A certain young man coughed again.  
>Zidane was leaning on a wall, annoyed at being ignored.<br>"Hey, Zidane. I was wondering if you could take us to that building?" Mike asked the tailed person. Pointing to said large building.

Zidane sighed, "Fine, I'll take you to the castle." He told them.  
>He walked towards the pathway of the castle.<br>Mike and Cameron followed him along.

While on the way, some more creatures appeared.  
>Zidane pulled out a knife, while Mike just made his weapon appear out of thin air.<br>This made Cameron curious on how it appeared.

But he had little time as the creatures attacked.  
>So Cameron hid inside a box filled with some soft toys.<br>Looking onward at the battle.

Mike slashed a few of them with his new weapon.  
>While Zidane used his knife to make the creatures disappear.<br>All the while Cameron studied the creatures' movements just in case for future battles.

"Cam! You can come out now!" Mike called out as the nerd came out of the box.  
>Zidane continued to walk towards the castle.<br>"Are you guys following me or not?" he called out to them. And the two Total Drama winners did as they were told and followed Zidane.

And there they are, The Moonlight Town Castle.  
>Two guards were there.<br>Mike and Cameron were heading towards the entrance. While Zidane just disappeared.

"Halt!" one of the guards called out to them.  
>Mike and Cameron stopped right on their tracks.<br>When the guards went right to the two teens,

"Do you have an appointment with the King and Queen?" asked one of the guards.  
>Mike and Cameron both looked at each other, and back to the guards.<br>"Not really...It's just that we came here to ask them..." all Mike could muster before the guards pushed them back.

"You must have have an invitation only from the duke himself to see the King and Queen." One of the guards told them.  
>When the guards got back to guarding the castle, Mike sighed.<br>Cameron looked at Mike. "So can't you get one of your other personalities to get to the castle?" he asked.

Mike shook his head, "I can't since with the battle with those Order Neos guys..." Mike told him truthfully.  
>"The Order Neos?" Camron asked, gave him a skeptic look.<br>"Yeah, they're the ones who destroyed our world and kidnapped Zoey." Mike continued.

'Kidnap Zoey? Why would they want her?" Cameron asked.  
>"That is why I need to know." Mike told him.<br>It really made Mike depressed not knowing where Zoey was.

"Oh, there you guys are!" Zidane's voice called out.  
>Both Mike and Cameron looked to see that Zidane was hiding in a alleyway.<br>Leaving the two teens look at him in confusion.

"It's no use going into the castle without the Duke's permission..." Zidane told them.  
>And he showed theme a manhole. "...So let's go under the sewers.<br>Zidane used a crowbar to get the cover open, and jumped down.

Mike and Cameron followed by going down by the ladder.  
>For a sewer... It was kinda roomy.<br>"Woah!" both Mike and Cam's voices echoed.

Zidane went a few steps ahead of him.  
>"This way to the castle!" he called out.<br>Mike first went to Zidane, and then Cameron.

Even if the sewers smelled bad. It was the only way to go.  
>It was only a few lefts and rights before Zidane led them to the sewer entrance to the castle.<br>"I really hate the sewers..." Cameron told himself as he and Mike got up the ladder.

They appeared in some kind of compound room where scraps were put on dirt for the worms to feed on.  
>The servants didn't notice them as they were doing their usual tasks.<br>"Up here." Zidane quietly told them and the two teens did as they were told.

Zidane led them to some pipes set up to look like steps.  
>"We can't be seen, so let's take these!" the tailed man told them.<br>Zidane climbed first, seeing how nimble he was. Mike climbed second.

Cameron really didn't want to climb some more.  
>But he sighed and climbed.<br>They then got into some vents, it may be a little loud. But it'll do.

"Man it's really crowded in here..." Mike complained a little.  
>"Shh!" both Zidane and Cameron shushed him as they continued onwards.<br>Mike was concerned as the vents were creaking from their weights.

"Good Evening your majesties." said someone as both Mike and Cameron both looked from the crack of a vent.  
>Zidane was ahead of them. Not interested in the royals chatter.<br>A louder creaking was then heard. from the weights of all three people. in one place.

And all three people crashed down from the vents and in front of the King, Queen, and Duke.  
>"Gaurds! Arrest these people!" The Duke called out as the King got up.<br>"Don't worry your majesty, everything's in order!" The Duke told the king.

Three guards came into the throne room, and grabbed Mike, Cameron and Zidane.  
>Two of them were from the castle Entrance. "You again!?" one of the guards said as he saw Mike.<br>Both Mike and Cameron struggled to get out and talk to the king.

"Wait! I need to talk to the King!" Mike struggled as he said this.  
>"The King doesn't need to talk to a rat like you!" The Duke said in a snobby voice.<br>Mike was getting angry.

As he gotten free he got out his weapon to shout.  
>"I need to know a few things!" he shouted as he confronted the Duke.<br>The guards, Duke, Queen and King were all surprised.

"The Key!"


	3. Chapter 3

Kingdom Hearts: Mike's Tale

Chapter 3: Trouble in Moonlight Town

Mike, Cameron, Zidane, The King and Queen and the Duke were at a meeting room.  
>"So...Your world has been destroyed...Is that right?" The King asked Mike and Cameron.<br>Both Mike and Cameron nodded, while Zidane just watched.

The Doors were heard opening, and appeared a young woman in a beautiful white gown.  
>"Mother, Father. Did you summon me here?" She asked her parents.<br>The King and Queen nodded. And the princess looked at the three visitors.

"Oh...It's you." The princess looked at Zidane.  
>Zidane waved at the princess sheepishly.<br>"Hey Princess Dagger!" He said to the princess.

The princess just scoffed. And looked at Mike and Cameron.  
>"Hello. My name is Princess Garnet. I take it you met the thief?" Garnet asked.<br>Both Mike and Cameron looked at the thief who just looked away from their eyesights.

"So... I was wondering. Do you know anything about these people who call themselves The Oder Neos?" asked Mike.  
>The King, Queen and Duke were all silent, Mike took this as a yes.<br>"The Order Neos are a group dedicated to bring the worlds to Darkness, hoping their master would be resurrected." The King told them.

"Their master thought that was a birthplace of all the worlds." The Queen told them.  
>Mike and Cameron began to be interested in this story. Zidane was just making kissing faces at Garnet.<br>"What was the first world? Is it that forgotten?" Cameron asked. Very interested in something that wasn't in their world's History books.

The Duke sighed, Mike thought he just wanted them in jail or something.  
>"That we don't know about. It's been about ten years since he was defeated." The King told them.<br>"So who was this person? And who defeated him?" Mike asked, so much Information. Yet so little time.

The King sighed, knowing that he had to say his name  
>"I believe it was Master Xehanort. For he believed this." The king told him.<br>Cameron took note of this in his little notebook.

"I do not know much since one of his rivals had defeated hm. So we cannot give you much." The Queen told them.  
>Before Mike or Cameron Answered, the door burst open.<br>A guard came in. "Heartess' Sire! They have appeared again!" he called out.

"Protect the people! Michael, help them out." The King ordered.  
>Mike got up, and followed the guard to the town.<br>Cameron wanted more to know. "Is there a library here?" he asked.

Mike and the guard had made it to the town.  
>The same creatures, now called The Heartless were running amuk.<br>The townspeople made safely inside.

"Ready your weapon boy!" The guard told Mike, Who summoned the Keyblade as he was told.  
>Mike nodded looking at the Heartless'.<br>None of these Heartless' he saw were back at his homeworld were here.  
>But he didn't need answers.<p>

Mike had attacked the small ant-like Heartless first,  
>The knight who was with him, who's name was Adelbert Steiner us his sword to the larger ones called large bodies<br>It was a hassle. But the town needed saving.

"Hey! Need some help?" Zidane's voice called out.  
>A few knifes attacked the heartless' and they turned into smoke as the knife stayed on the ground.<br>Zidane landed and picked up his knifes. "A thanks would be nice." he told Mike and Adelbert.

"Just this once thief!" the knight told Zidane, as Adelbert continued to attack the Heartless.  
>Zidane put his knives away and gotten out a slick sword.<br>"Did you steal that?" Mike asked the thief. Zidane nodded, "But don't tell him that!" the thief whispered.

The Heartless were never going disappear.  
>"The leader must be in the town somewhere!" Adelbert said as he finished another Heartless.<br>DING DONG! The bells echoed. They were coming in louder and louder.

The three looked up, and saw a giant jester-like Heartless.  
>It was ringing one of the bells from the Bell Towers.<br>DING DONG! The Jester Heartless began to rang the bell again.

It tried to smash the three with the bell like it was a hammer.  
>But Luckily, they dodged it in time. The Jester Heartless turned it's happy face mask into an angry one.<br>The Jester Heartless gave a childish cry. "Fun! Fun! Fun!" The Heartless cried out as it tried to attack Mike.

Luckily, the teen dodged, leaving the Jester's face wide open as it tried to get the bell unstuck.  
>A few slashes, Mike dodged the slap in perfect timing. Only for the bell to be unstuck, and putting it on top of it's head shielding it from the attacks.<br>But left it's feet for open attacks. But before Adelbert and Zidane could attack, The Jester jumped.

It tried to attack them, only Mike and Zidane dodged this time.  
>As Adelbert had little time to dodge. As the Jester kicked him to a building.<br>"Are you okay!?" Mike called out. As the knight came out of the building.

Adelbert nodded. "I'm okay!" He said as he opened up a bottle of green liquid and ready to fight again.  
>The Jester Heartless lifted the bell off of it's head. Even angrier then before.<br>"FUN! FUN! FUN!" It cried out loudly as of now, it gave a temper tantrum!

Zidane threw a few knifes at the Jester, now crying from the pain.  
>The bell now on the ground, Mike ran as fast as he could to destroy the Jester.<br>When the Jester finished rubbing it's face, it saw Mike readying his keyblade.

Mike stabbed his keyblade at the Jester's face.  
>"FUN!" The Jester cried out on last time as it disappeared.<br>Out came a crystalized heart floating out of the nighttime skies. Finding it's way somewhere.

As soon The Jester disappeared. The rest of the Heartless' disappeared also.  
>"That's the rest of them for now..." Adelbert said as he put his sword away.<br>Mike saw the town square in ruins after the battle with the Jester.

"The town may be in ruins, but it's people are safe!" The King's voice called out.  
>The three turned around to see The King, Queen and Garnet along the townspeople.<br>The townspeople clapped at the three heroes. Making Mike feel a little better.

When Mike turned around to see the bell and his keybalde glow.  
>He didn't know what this was about, as the bell lifted itself up.<br>Mike's keyblade was pulling him as if it had a mind of it's own.

Light began to surround him and the bell to some kind of empty plane.  
>The bell shot out a beam of light, and made some a keyhole.<br>Mike held his keyblade with both hands and aimed at the keyhole.

A beam of light shot out of the keyblade and into the keyhole.  
>He then reappeared at Moonlight Town.<br>It was fixed, the bell was back on the bell tower and the rubbles were back into buildings.

"So that was one of the keyholes father?" Garnet asked The King.  
>Her father nodded. "Of course a way to the Lanes between worlds as a friend told me a long time ago." he said.<br>The King looked at Mike, who bowed down to him.

"Mike, the newest Keyblade Wielder." The King told him.  
>Mike looked up. Wondering what he needed.<br>"Your friends might be in different worlds. So you need to use a ship to go to other worlds." He told him.

Mike and the others went back to the castle.  
>And then stopped at a portrait of a younger king and a mouse.<br>"My friend left something here in case I wanted to visit him. Here, let me show you."

The King used a lever to make the portrait go up, and revealed some stairs.  
>Mike, The King, The Queen, Garnet and Zidane went downstairs, to some sort of colorful ship like object.<br>"My friend called this the Gummi Ship." The King told Mike.

Mike gulped he was nervous yet excited.  
>"The Lanes Between is very dangerous, so use the controls wisely." The King told Mike.<br>"Room for more?" Zidane called out as he jumped into the Gummi Ship.

"Hey!" Adelbert's voice called out.  
>He appeared fuming at the thief.<br>"You think you can escape your prison that easy!?" he shouted at the thief.

Zidane began to push the buttons, despite Mike's protest.  
>"What was that? I'm too busy getting the ship to lift off!" Zidane called out.<br>With a push of button, the Gummi Ship began to lift off, The King and the others luckily got out of the way in time.

With the speed of the Gummi ship, both Mike and Zidane hung for their dear lives.  
>And headed to a doorway that was in space as it opened.<br>Heading towards a new world.


End file.
